EL JUTSU DE TOBI
by taia himura
Summary: Tobi es niño bueno, Tobi es un lindo chico, Pero Tobi no sabe hacer buenos Jutsus, por lo que Hinata e Itachi pagaran las consecuensias. ue Hinata e Itachi pagaran las consecuensias. Ahora Hinata es Itachi e Itachi es Hinata, y todo por culpa de Tobi."
1. Chapter 1

No lo hago con fines de lucro, Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

"EL JUTSU DE TOBI"

Es mi primer fanfic de comedia espero que les guste, supongo que no habra mucho romanse pero si muchos problemas, pues que empiese la historia.

* * *

La mañana había sido tranquila, no había más que el solo brillante sobre sus cabezas, y a su espalda las pequeñas mochilas con los suministros necesarios para regresar a Konoha sin mayor percance.

Los pájaros cantaban en algunos árboles y las hojas secas que anunciaban el principio del otoño comenzaban a cubrir los caminos.

Las cuatro chicas caminaban sin prisa alguna, ya habían terminado sus labores en la aldea de la ola y ahora solo les quedaba regresar a casa y descansar, el trabajo no había sido tan pesado como se esperaba, de hecho fue relativamente rápido, no se equivocó Tsunade al mandar solo a esas cuatro jovencitas.

El organizar y vigilar la inauguración del puente fue sólo un trabajo fácil para las cuatro.

En la aldea no había nadie que les pudiera acompañar, todos los shinobi de rango Jounin, se encontraban en alguna misión, por lo que Tsunade no tuvo más remedio que mandar a las cuatro chicas solas, ese año era un año muy ajetreado, muchas misiones, muchas pagas, pocas fiestas y pocos momentos para tomar sake.

Hinata iba atrás de sus compañeras, al frente iba Tenten mirando el camino y en medio Sakura e Ino peleando como siempre. Durante los cuatro días que habían estado en la villa de la ola esas dos no habían dejado de discutir, ya fuera por Sasuke o simplemente por cualquier tontería.

Hinata suspiró mientras seguía observando el camino, no tardarían más de un día en llegar a Konoha pero ella ya quería llegar para comenzar su nuevo entrenamiento. Su padre al fin le había dicho que comenzaría un entrenamiento especial y de gran dificultad junto con Neji, se moría de ansias por demostrarle a su padre que ya no era una niña débil.

* * *

Tobi miraba el mapa que tenía en sus manos, después miró el camino de hojas secas que estaba en el piso y volvió a mirar el mapa. Repitió esa rutina al menos unas quince veces y al parecer Deidara ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, mientras que Itachi se mantenía un poco distante, sentado en el suelo y recargado en un árbol.

Kisame ya se había ido a recorrer los alrededores al menos una hora antes, al parecer Tobi los había vuelto a perder.

El salir de misión con Tobi era todo una odisea, primero el soportar sus tontos comentarios como "Tobi es un buen chico" o cosas por el estilo y después el que se ofreciera a dirigir al grupo había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora estaban en algún lugar perdidos entre la aldea de la ola y Konoha, acaso era muy difícil que el chico de la mascara los llevara asta Konoha.

Deidara miraba al chico con ojos asesinos, de no ser por que Itachi estaba ahí, ya lo hubiera golpeado, y ahora que lo meditaba¿Por qué se detenía?

-Tobi, si no encuentras Konoha en ese maldito mapa¡Voy a explotar!- Fue lo único que el artista pudo hacer para expresa su frustración, ya que Tobi parecía inmune ante las _miradas asecinas_.

Tal vez, Deidara no leyó en el instructivo que el afectado (Tobi en este caso) debía tener contacto visual con el agresor. Sus miradas no eran tan penetrantes como las del Uchiha… debían practicar más.

Fue entonces cuando un surco en el viento abrió paso ante la más brillante observación que todos ya habían notado, pero que a Tobi se le ocurrió decir.

-¿_Explotar_, Deidara-senpai¡Ya era hora!

Ahora, ni la compasión, ni el afecto implícito de la relación _aprendis-senpai _podía impedir expresarse plenamente…

Deidara golpeó en la cabeza a Tobi provocando que este cayera al suelo junto con el mapa, rompiéndolo en el proceso, la cara de Deidara cambió de color, tomando una tonalidad roja de furia.

-¡Acabas de romper el mapa de Kisame¿Sabes lo que nos va a hacer ahora?

Deidara comenzó a estrangular a Tobi en el suelo, mientras el trataba de decir "Tobi es un buen chico".

Itachi abrió sus hermosos ojos oscuros y se levantó. No se molestó en ver a sus compañeros, había escuchado toda la discusión, comenzó a caminar hacia la maleza del bosque ocultándose entre las ramas de un árbol.

Deidara miró hacia el lugar donde estaba Itachi momentos antes y le extraño el no verlo, el chico "marmota" no se movía a no ser por que ya sabia el camino o… alguien venia.

Deidara se tranquilizó y comenzó a escudriñar los alrededores, se escuchaban pasos, unas voces de unas jóvenes; levantó a Tobi del cuello y lo jaló: debían ocultarse.

* * *

Tenten estaba harta de escuchar las peleas que mantenían Sakura e Ino, si la cosa seguía igual acabaría loca y neurótica. Y es que las chicas hablaban hasta por los oídos, justo en ese momento no soportó más y se volteó hacia ellas, las miró como echando rayos por los ojos, esas dos eran mas insoportables que Lee y Gai-sensei.

Debía de poner fin a todo eso, y si era necesario que se fueran a los golpes, por su salud mental estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera, incluso a dejar inconscientes a esas dos, después de todo Hinata no se enfadaría si le pedía que jalara a una de las chicas mientras ella jalaba a la otra.

- ¡Ya basta¿Qué no se pueden callar ni un momento?- gritó a todo pulmón.

-Mira, renacuajo con cocos en la cabeza, tu no te metas- Ino miró a Tenten, la cual se puso roja de la ira.

- ¡¿A quién le dices renacuajo¡Ven aquí, te voy a golpear!

-Si, seguro. Voy a ir junto a ti para que me golpes, al parecer estas tan hueca como los cocos.

Tenten intentó irse contra Ino, la cual esquivó su golpe. Sakura estaba que se tiraba al suelo de la risa, mientras veía la graciosa escena; Hinata miraba a sus compañeras con una mezcla de asombro, por los buenos reflejos de ambas y miedo, al ver a sus compañeras de equipo peleando.

Sakura se dejo caer al suelo, mientras sujetaba su estomago, le dolía ya de tanto reírse, pero su risa se cortó cuando vio un mapa en el suelo; un mapa roto y una mochila negra a unos tres pasos de donde se encontraban las chicas, se levantó y caminó hacia el mapa.

- Chicas, miren esto.- dijo mientras tomaba el mapa.

* * *

Sólo asta que vio a la chica pelirrosa caminar hacia el lugar donde momentos antes había estado Deidara peleando con Tobi, se dio cuenta que la mochila de Kisame estaba ahí, junto con los pergaminos que acababan de robar y el almuerzo.

Sin duda ese no era su día, "_Kisame me va a matar e Itachi le iba a ayudar_" dijo en un susurro.

Tobi comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Deidara, eres genial. Hasta para decir las cosas utilizas tu arte, como se le dice a eso… ¿Rima, o cómo?

Las chicas se paralizaron, acababan de escuchar una voz y un nombre que las hizo temblar, "Deidara", un asesino clase "S", un integrante del Akatsuki.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y comenzó a examinar el entorno, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar, sintió un kunai en su cuello; saltó lo más rápido que pudo, pero eso provoco una pequeña herida en su fina piel, dejando un lindo camino rojo desde la parte de atrás de su oreja hasta el final de su barbilla.

Cuando se giró para ver quien era su atacante, sus pies temblaron, estaba frente a Uchiha Itachi.

Las chicas reaccionaron y se colocaron en posición de ataque, el Uchiha no tenía activado su Sharingan.

Sakura estaba apunto de atacar junto con Ino, pero sólo saltaron esquivando un par de shiruken, atrás de ellas se encontraba Kisame, mirándolas con una sonrisa burlona.

-Itachi-san, tienes suerte, ya no tendremos que ir hasta Konoha, ahora ya tienes frente a ti el Byakugan.- Itachi no dijo nada, sólo se concentró en analizar a la chica de ojos blancos.

Hinata sentía una gran presión en su espalda; sentía que si se movía se rompería su columna. Intentó atacar, pero una explosión ocasionó que las chicas se separaran.

* * *

Ahora estaba Tenten frente a Kisame y el recordar la batalla anterior la hacia sudar en frío.

Mientras que Ino y Sakura estaba frente al rubio maestro de las bombas.

Itachi se mantenía frente a Hinata.

Y Tobi, simplemente observaba la situación.

* * *

Las cosas estaban muy difíciles para las chicas, parecían los Akatsuki gatos jugando con su presa, ellas sabían que tenían las remotas posibilidades de ganar.

Deidara tenía bien controladas a las dos kunoichi, pero quería molestar a Tobi.

-¡Vamos, holgazán! Ayuda en algo.- dijo Deidara a Tobi, el cual estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol.

- Es que son tres y no se a quien ayudar.

- Pues a quien la tenga mas difícil.- Tobi se levantó de la rama.

-Entonces iré a ayudar a la chica que esta peleando con Itachi.

Deidara estuvo apunto de caerse de la impresión¿Acaso Tobi era tan idiota como para ir ayudar al enemigo?

Miró a las dos chicas y supo que era momento de dejarse de juegos, comenzó a formar una de sus creaciones favoritas, pronto esas dos chicas estarían en el suelo.

* * *

Itachi vio llegar a Tobi, interiormente se maldijo, siempre que el estaba cerca las cosas se complicaban, aun que esa niña no era mayor problema.

Tobi miraba la pelea y se preguntaba el por que Itachi jugaba con la chica, y después se le vino una idea a la cabeza, tal vez Itachi no sabia como dejarla inconsciente.

Tobi comenzó a hacer sellos en sus manos, pero a media técnica pensó que se había equivocado y sin romper la cadena de sellos volvió a empezar, así lo hizo tres veces hasta que se dio por vencido.

"_Ya, lo que salga será bueno"_

Tobi dijo un Jutsu que ni el conocía, sólo lo dijo por que lo había escuchado y le paresia bonito, de sus manos salió una onda de choque que lo sacó volando hacia atrás, provocando que se golpeara en un árbol, mientras, la onda golpeó a su vez a Hinata y a Itachi, este último sólo intentó tomar la mano de la joven, previendo que saldría volando muy lejos.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Deidara llegó corriendo en espera a que la cortina de polvo bajara y pudiera ver que había ocurrido con Itachi y con la chica, mientras que Tobi se encontraba inconsciente bajo un árbol.

Cuando la cortina de humo se aplacó, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían: La chica Hyuuga se encontraba de pie, mientras que Itachi, estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

"¿Qué había hecho Tobi?"

* * *

**Nota malvada¿Habrá creado un monstruo?**


	2. Un poco de confusión

Un poco de confusión

* * *

Deidara alguna vez había sentido miedo, si lo había sentido cuando Itachi se enojaba y lo miraba con esos ojos rojos que lo atravesaban, pero era un miedo normal, no temía a la muerte por que sabía que Itachi no lo mataría solo lo dejaría medio muerto, pero total del suelo no pasaba.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo ese temblor interno que se hacia presente cada vez mas fuerte, ese vibrar de sus nervios, era una alerta interna de peligro.

Esa chica Hyuuga que lo miraba con esos ojos claros como la luna, lo miraba atravesando su carne su alma en si, era como si no pudiera tener secretos para ella, como si previera todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso su respirar el cual se había convertido en algo ahitado eh irregular.

Hinata Hyuuga, la niña tranquila que no representaba mayor peligro para un asesino clase "S", miraba profundamente a Deidara y provocaba algo en su cuerpo, algo llamado miedo.

Sus ojos antes calidos y tranquilos, destilaban odio coraje, frustración y sed de sangre, era como si se estuviera frente a un demonio y supiera que vas a morir asi era como se sentía la mirada de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Qué me ves?- Deidara salto ante la pregunta firme y clara de la chica.

Deidara miro a la chica y comenzó a crear sus típicas bombas mientras ella lo miraba extrañado claro, con esa mirada que le provocaba escalofríos.

- ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?- Deidara ignoro las palabras de la joven y ataco.

Itachi no entendía nada, primero ese tonto de Tobi había hecho quien sabe que cosa y ahora Deidara estaba apunto de atacarlo, se coloco en defensa y trato de golpear a Deidara pero su puño jamás toco al rubio, en cambio de un golpe seco lo dejo sin aire y no supo mas de si.

Deidara miraba a la joven Hyuuga en el suelo, suspiro y se dirigió asía Tobi y espero a Kisame, tenían que tomar decisiones.

* * *

Hinata despertó en un cuarto que no era el suyo, era pequeño y de madera con muy pocos muebles y la cama a decir verdad era poco cómoda.

Al recordar el ataque con Akatsuki suspiro, seguro alguien había llegado a salvarlos y ahora estaba en alguna villa bajo cuidados médicos, solo eso explicaba el motivo por el cual no estuviera atada.

Se levanto con paso firme y salio del cuarto sin preocuparse por que la puerta rechinara ni por que el pasillo estuviera solo iluminado por la tenue luz del sol.

Puerta tras puerta fue abriendo buscando el baño, aun estaba un poco adormilada.

En cada habitación encontraba cosas raras a simple vista, en una encontró sobras de arcilla, en otra un sin fin de vendas, notas de compras, etc.

Asta que por fin llego a una donde se podía ver un poco de agua en el suelo, abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo en shock, mientras que su sangre se congelaba.

Ahí frente a sus ojitos santos y puros estaba no solo un hombre sino tres hombres desnudos bajo tres distintas regaderas y no solo estaban desnudos y mojados, sino que eran tres Akatsuki. Cerro la puerta mientras analizaba la situación, frente a él paso un joven Rubio que reconoció como uno de sus atacantes en el bosque.

- Vaya Itachi ahora no tienes tu cara de mal humorado- Deidara paso junto a él y entro al baño, por lo que no escucho el azoton que se llevó la pequeña comadreja al caer.

Bueno que se llevó realmente Hinata en el cuerpo de Itachi al caer.

* * *

Itachi se despertó con un fuerte dolor en el estomago mientras juraba que en cuanto tuviera a Deidara cerca lo mataría, lo encerraría con su sharingan y después lo mataría lentamente, y es que golpearlo así merecía un castigo ejemplar.

Cuando se percato de las cuerdas que ataban sus manos no pudo menos que suspirar, romper esos nudos llevaría tiempo, pero no demasiado.

Miro a su alrededor y reconoció el cuarto, ahí encerraban a los prisionero, y odio aun mas a Deidara, lo haría pagar con sangre por eso.

Cuando por fin pudo romper las cuerdas salio tan tranquilo como siempre, no sabia por que le había costado trabajo romper esas ataduras, no es que Deidara fuera un maestro amarrando prisioneros.

Lo primero que haría seria lavarse la cara y después iría a buscar a Deidara, se dirigió asía el baño abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Deidara, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que el reflejo en el espejo no le mostraba su reflejo sino el de la chica Hyuuga.

Deidara y compañía vieron entrar al baño a la chica Hyuuga, tomaron una toalla y la atacaron, no debían dejar que se escapara.

Itachi quedo en shok, miro el espejo, miro a sus compañeros listos para atacarlo, miro el espejo y miro a sus compañeros mas cerca, miro el espejo y salio corriendo, seguido por medio Akatsuki con una toalla en la cintura dispuestos a hacerle sepa dios que cosa.

* * *

Todo esto mientras el buen Tobi tratando de remediar su error llevó muy amablemente el cuerpo inconciente de Itachi a su cuarto para que durmiera cómodamente, mientras veía como este se chupaba el dedo muy inocentemente, tanto así, que no parecía para nada Itachi Uchiha, pero eso era lo que menos preocupaba a Tobi.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS PRONTO.E


	3. EN EL BAÑO

_EN EL BAÑO

* * *

_

Sin duda una las cosas que más odiaba Itachi era el explicar más de una vez las cosas. Él prefería tener un grupo de gente que entendiera las situaciones que se desarrollaban sin tener que explicarles detalle a detalle.

Pain miraba serio como siempre a Itachi y tras escuchar por tercera vez la secuencia de hechos sólo pudo suspirar.

—Está claro que el idiota de Tobi realizó una técnica prohibida pero el problema es averiguar cuál fue.—La voz de Pain se escuchaba exasperada.

—Pero tal vez sea posible sacar provecho de esta situación en más de una forma.—Pein volteo a ver a Kakuzu.

—¿De qué manera podría beneficiarnos?

—Para empezar nadie sabe que Itachi esta en el cuerpo de esa chica Hyuuga, por consiguiente podría entrar a la aldea de Konoha sin ningún problema. Podríamos obtener información. Además está la posibilidad de pedir rescate por ella, eso sería más creíble. Luego de que manden a un grupo de búsqueda, Itachi obtiene la información que necesitamos y asunto arreglado, él nos dará lo que ha obtenido y nosotros atacaremos Konoha.

—Vaya, Kakuzu. Yo pensaba que sólo pensabas en dinero. —Hidan recibió un golpe por parte de su compañero.

—No seas idiota. El pago por el rescate nos ayudará a mantenernos por un tiempo, tomando en cuanta que Itachi y Kisame son los únicos que mes a mes consiguen dinero.

—Entiendo. Entonces comenzaremos la operación; mandarán la nota de rescate y se encargaran de la farsa, Deidara...—Konan se puso de pie.

—¿No estás olvidando algo esencial para esta misión? Itachi puede verse como esa chica pero sus personalidades son totalmente distintas: ella parce mas bien un desperdicio.

—Es cierto, yo vi como temblaba ante la presencia de Itachi.— Deidara miraba a Itachi en el cuerpo de Hinata.

—Cállate, Deidara. Tú también tiemblas ante la presencia de Itachi.

Zetsu recibió un golpe por parte de Deidara mientras Sasori bostezaba, estaba aburrido.

—Deidara, Sasori; ustedes serán los encargados de ayudar a Itachi a parecerse lo más posible a Hinata.—Los ojos de Sasori brillaron.—Y no, Sasori, no puedes convertir el cuerpo de Itachi en marioneta. Konan y yo buscaremos una solución para ese inconveniente.

Itachi, en el cuerpo de Hinata, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas Itachi?—Deidara miraba de mala forma a Itachi. Era demasiado extraño verlo en el cuerpo de una chica.

—Voy a tomar un baño…

Tras decir estas sencillas palabras; Deidara, Hidan e incluso Sasori se quedaron embobado: sin duda la chica Hyuuga tenía el mejor cuerpo que hubieran visto últimamente, y no podía ser posible que Itachi disfrutara de este solo. Rápidamente estos tres salieron para seguir a Itachi.

* * *

Itachi entro en su habitación. Ahí se encontró a sí mismo… bueno, a Hinata en un rincón sobre la cama. Al verse indefenso, temeroso y con los ojos llorosos se hizo detestar a sí mismo, pero esa era una imagen bizarra.

Suspiró y sin acercarse a la cama cerró la puerta, necesitaba hablar con la chica. Si ella iba a estar en su cuerpo era necesario poner ciertas reglas.

—No tienes por que temerme. No te haré daño.

Hinata lo miró sin comprender y los ojos antes llorosos de Itachi resplandecieron. La mente inocente y pura de Hinata, al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras, pensó que Itachi la protegería porque sentía alguna clase de aprecio. Pero siendo sinceros Itachi no apreciaba a nadie más que a sí mismo, por consiguiente, él no se dañaría ni dejaría que nadie lo dañara.

—Lo siento.—Fue lo que dijo tartamudeando Hinata, mientras Itachi se veía a su cuerpo ser tan patético.—Lo primero que debemos hacer es darnos un baño, estamos llenos de polvo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de gran manera. No es que le asustara a verse a su cuerpo desnudándose como si nada, lo que le asustaba era ver ese cuerpo que no era suyo, sin nada que lo cubriera.

Itachi se comenzó a desvestir esperando que Hinata hiciera lo mismo. No le sorprendería verse desnudo, ya solo tenía la ropa interior puesta: unas lindas braguitas de color blanco con lila y un sostén a juego.

Cuando miró a Hinata éste se desesperó. Es que esa chica era lerda, eso sí que la daría problemas para imitar, siendo él tan perfecto…

—¿No piensas desvestirte? ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

La mirada sexy que tenia la cara de Hinata en ese momento seguido por el tono sugerente que le puso Itachi hizo que Hinata se asustara aun más, ¿Acaso ella podía oírse así de sensual?

Itachi se acercó a Hinata como un gato se acerca a su presa y ella no tuvo tiempo de decir más, mientras las manos de Itachi (claro en el cuerpo de Hinata) comenzaban a desvestir la grandiosa anatomía masculina.

El cuerpo de Itachi estaba acostado sobre la cama, mientras que el de Hinata estaba sobre él, con muy poca ropa y en una pose muy sugerente. Hinata estuvo apunto de gritar, pero Itachi le cubrió la boca con la mano femenina.

—¿O planeabas no bañarte y matarme de suciedad?

Hinata dejó escapar algo parecido a un gemido, Itachi se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba sonrojado y su respiración era un poco agitada. El verse en ese estado lo desequilibrió un poco y se formó una sonrisa en la cara de Hinata (en el cuerpo de Hinata (Itachi, no?)).

—¿Acaso te disgusta lo que estoy haciendo?

Hinata trató de no decir nada, sólo cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Itachi, la sensación era tan placentera, era así como sentía un chico cuando una chica lo tocaba.

Por otro lado Itachi se daba cuenta que su piel (la de su cuerpo claro esta), era muy suave.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe mientras Deidara estaba en la puerta espiandolos , se veía agitado y un poco sudoroso.

—¡Itachi! ¿Qué crees que haces al tratar de violarla?

Itachi miró a Deidara y sintió ganas de golpearlo. Se levantó de la cama y los tres Akasuki que estaban en la puerta se quedaron embobados. No se habían equivocado, el cuerpo de Hinata Hyuuga era perfecto, mientras que Hinata en el cuerpo de Itachi se levanto tratando de cubrirse con solo la capa de Akatsuki: sólo vestía unos boxers negros y su magnífica anatomía estaba al descubierto.

De nueva cuenta los tres hombres sintieron que la temperatura había subido de manera alarmante. El ver a esa pareja así les hacía pensar muchas imágenes retorcidas y delirantes en su mente, después de todo no se ve a una chica que antes era inocente con una mirada asesina y ropa interior muy tierna, y un chico que siempre tiene mirada de superioridad y mal genial con una cara de pena y hasta sonrojado.

Itachi arrastró a Hianta asta el cuarto de baño sin que los demás pudieran hacer nada, después de todo estaban tan sumidos en sus fantasías que ni cuenta se dieron.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño, Itachi cerró la puerta y suspiró con fastidio. La aseguró con llave y miró a su cuerpo sólo cubierto con un boxer negro. Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero Itachi la miró con exasperación.

—¿Qué acaso nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

—No…- dijo ella al borde del llanto; y era cierto, bueno no había visto a ningún hombre desnudo por más de tres segundos.

* * *

Pain había visto a tres de sus subordinados tirados en el suelo afuera de la habitación de Itachi, sin duda sería un gran reto el mantener el orden durante esos días.

Se encaminó al baño y al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave pegó su oreja a la puerta y esperó.

—Eso habrá que solucionarlo. Si lo prefieres cierra los ojos y yo haré todo. Tú sólo disfrútalo.

Pain casi se hace al suelo al escuchar esa frase.

—Yo lo haré todo, ¿Está bien?, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

El escuchar hablar de esa manera a Itachi le llego a la mente imágenes un tanto sugerentes eso sin duda provocaba corto circuito en su pequeña mentecilla.

Hinata sintió el agua mojar el cuerpo de Itachi mientras él la bañaba con una esponja, con tanto cuidado y delicadeza que por un momento se olvidó de la situación y se dejó consentir, fue hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que él vería su cuerpo desnudo que abrió los ojos y se vio a **sí misma** envuelta en una toalla bañándolo.

--Itachi-sama- dijo tartamudeando. Sin duda jamás se iría su timidez – yo también debo bañarlo, no…

Itachi la hizo callar colocando un debo sobre sus labios, Hinata se sonrojó y justo cuando parecía que todo estaría bien, la puerta volvió a ceder, dejando ver a Pain con Deidara y compañía tratando de ver un poco más.

Hinata se desmayó mientras Itachi miraba con ira a sus compañeros y jefe.

—¿Por qué no hacen algo de provecho? Por ejemplo pensar cómo debo comportarme.

—Ah si, señor sabio. ¿Quisieras decirme como voy a hacer eso?

—No sé, Deidara. Cómprate un libro.

* * *

Deidara se fue y justo cuando estaba en las escaleras recapituló lo que acaba de gritarle Itachi… No era mala idea. Había visto en alguna ciudad cerca un libro titulado "Como perder el autoestima en 10 sencillos capítulos" Todo lo necesario para parecerte a Hinata.

Deidara salió corriendo, rogando al dios de Hidan que aun encontrara un ejemplar de esa magnifica obra.

Mientras que Itachi había llevado hasta su cuarto su cuerpo inconciente, lo vestiría y dejaría dormir mientras él se bañaba, pero ya se encargaría de que no hubiera mirones.

* * *

Gracias por la espera juro que el siguiente capi no tardara tanto, espero que les guste.

Atte: Taia Himura, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews los agradezco de corazón.


	4. MALA SUERTE

MALA SUERTE

.-.-.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la villa, lo único que en verdad deseaba era darse un baño; comer ramen en compañía de la peli rosa amiga y descansar pues había quedado molida después de ir a esa misión.

Sin más en su cabeza, Naruto caminó hacia su departamento, pero tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a Akamaru, que sin más preámbulo se lanzó sobre el tibio y estuvo a punto de lamerlo; sin embargo, un olor muy desagradable llegó a su nariz y el pobre perro quedó noqueado sobre Naruto.

–Naruto, qué diablos. –dijo Kiba mientras cubría su nariz.– ¿es que acaso nunca te bañas?

Naruto apenas podía respirar. Se cuestionó seriamente si los dioses no estaban en su contra. Primero había sido tirado desde un acantilado a una gran pila de basura, y ahora el gran y pesado Akamaru estaba sobre él. Sin duda no era el mejor de sus días. ¿Qué continuaría? El saber que Sakura estaba herida o, peor aún, que habían secuestrado a alguno de sus amigos.

A estas alturas, Naruto olvidó el dicho: "No digas que las cosas no pueden empeorar porque sin duda van a empeorar sólo para que el universo te demuestre que estás equivocado."

Shino fue el valiente que arrastró a Akamaru y se lo entregó a Kiba, quien permaneció a unos cinco metros de distancia de Naruto. El olor en verdad era repugnante.

–¿Qué esperaba, Kiba? ¿Qué oliera a rosas después de terminar en un basurero, y recorrer durante tres día el camino de regreso a Konoha sin encontrar ni un solo establecimiento de aguas termales para bañarme?.

–Sí. Existen los ríos, ¿sabes?. Porque no te metiste en alguno- Naruto escuchó la voz de Shino y lo miró un tanto molesto.

–Crees que me arriesgar a que Sai me dibujara desnudo, bastante tengo con tener que cuidarme cuando me voy a dormir, no quiero descubrir un día que aparezco desnudo en algún dibujo extraño, además las noticias eran urgentes. No podía desviarme. Ahora Sai está entregando la información y yo voy a darme un baño.- Naruto comenzó a retomar el camino a casa. Estaba asqueado y pegajoso por la baba de Akamaru.

–Pues yo en tu lugar me daría prisa. Mira, ahí viene Sakura y seguro esperabas que ella te…

Kiba no pudo terminar su oración, ya que Naruto comenzó a correr a la entrada de Konoha. Estaba dispuesto a recibir un golpe por parte de la pelirosa. No importaba, sólo quería verla. La había extrañado tanto…, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la joven traía cargando a una Ino inconsciente, mientras que Tenten corría tras ellas. Las tres chicas estaban heridas. Sakura tenía en su brazo izquierdo un corte desde el hombro hasta el codo, se vía cansada y no podía soportar el dolor de la herida.

Naruto no era el único en ver semejante espectáculo: Neji estaba esperando a Hinata para invitarla a comer. El Hyûga corrió a ayudar a Haruno, mientras buscaba a su prima con la mirada. Estaba a punto de utilizar su técnica Byakugan cuando Sakura habló.

–Ellos… Hinata… Itachi… se fueron…

Sakura apenas y lograba mantenerse en pie. Tras lo dicho cayó al suelo. Neji ni siquiera hizo el intento de detener su caída, aun que más bien parecía que no le dio la gana evitar que la cara de Sakura se estampara en el suelo (y muy seguramente hasta el diablo se movió con tal de no besarla). Estaba sumido en su propio infierno.

"Ellos"… Sin duda: Akatsuki.

Hinata… no se encontraba con las demás chicas, por lo tanto debía estar secuestrada.

Itachi… ¿podría tener un enemigo peor?

Se fueron… no había rastro que seguir. No había nada.

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Naruto levantó a Sakura y luego trató de hacer reaccionar a Neji.

Naruto se maldijo por dentro. Definitivamente las cosas siempre podían empeorar. Y lo hicieron cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Konoha.

.-.-.

Itachi se encontraba secando el largo cabello de la chica, mientras tomaba el cepillo de Deidara para después desenredarlo.

Deidara había salido, seguido por Sasori, en busca de un libro… Claro, como si Deidara supiera leer.

El joven dentro del cuerpo de Hinata suspiró mientras se veía a sí mismo dormir, cubierto por una sabana. Itachi se miró dormir. La sensación era más que surreal. Estaba acostado boca arriba, con lo labios relajados y entre abiertos. Las manos estaban cerca de la cara, con los dedos ligeramente torcidos. El pelo lo tenía suelto y por primera vez peinado, pues Hinata tenía el instinto femenina para tener ese mínimo decoro de higiene, ausente en todos (Itachi incluido) los miembros de Akatsuki. Que se viera peinado era otra cosa y ventaja de la que Itachi sacaba provecho… que lo estuviera era otro asunto.

Itachi hizo una mueca. Dios, ¿siempre se vía tan femenino dormido? ¿siempre se veía tan indefenso dormido? Itachi se puso nervioso. ¡Claro que no! El se veía alerta incluso dormido…. ¿verdad? El Uchiha se mordió las uñas (oh, no sabían a mugre) y luego las miró. Estaban cortaditas, limaditas y pintaditas. Pero bien pintaditas; es decir, no con tres plastas de barniz y desquebrajadas. No, las de ella sólo tenían una capa de esmalte. Sin duda el cuerpo femenino era una delicia, pero ¡Dios, cómo extrañaba el suyo!

Itachi se cuestionó seriamente sobre la posibilidad de pasar el resto de sus días en el cuerpo de una chica. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. ¿Acaso los dioses no se cansaban de maldecirlo? Primero se vio en la necesidad de matar a casi todo su clan, luego le arrogaron una enfermedad mortal y ahora en el cuerpo de un chica… ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué su pequeño hermano se enamorara de él dentro del cuerpo de esa joven?

Una cachetada mental lo hizo reaccionar. Había olvidado su enfermedad al no sentir dolor. Miró su cuerpo durmiendo y logró notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y lo elevado de su temperatura. Sin duda estaba próximo a una recaída, debía de tomar el medicamento, sino quería arriesgarse a cuidarse de sí mismo toda la noche. Pero no despertaba, al parecer estaba profundamente sumida en el caos de los sueños.

Que posibilidades tenia, una dejarla dormir con su cuerpo a sabiendas que en la madrugada la fiebre la haría delirar y tras los espasmos y los constantes calambres la chica (y por el ende él mismo en el cuerpo de la joven) no dormirían nada.

O, aplicar la técnica de pasar el líquido de una boca a otra, aun que esa última alternativa no se le antojaba del todo.

Itachi vio su nuevo cuerpo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y ya se había dado cuenta de que ella no era fea. De hecho era lindísima e inocente. Al menos juntaría los labios de su cuerpo, con los de una joven hermosa, aun cuando no era un beso como tal, el pensamiento de besarse a si mismo le producía un poco de escalofríos, era perverso de cierta manera.

Itachi tomó la cuchara de su medicina y juntó sus labios con los de su propio cuerpo durmiente en la cama. El primer propósito había sido el darle a su cuerpo (aun cuando la chica estaba dentro de su maravillosa anatomía), de tomar ese horrible jarabe; pero tras los primero tres segundos de que sus labios se encontraron olvidó el amargo sabor y se concentró en disfrutar el delicioso contacto de esos labios suaves y cálidos.

Esos labios eran tan dulces que incluso hicieron que ese amargo sabor desapareciera en un instante. Tan cálidos que le hicieron olvidar el motivo por el cual estaba sobre su propio cuerpo. Tan fascinantes que de no haber sido por el tenue gemido que escuchó de su propio cuerpo (o eso creyó el escuchar, aun que ese gemido sí que se escucho muy femenino, pero con lo embelesado que estaba con el torbellino de sensaciones lo dejo pasar por alto), no se hubiera separado, aún cuando el aire comenzaba a hacer falta en sus pulmones.

Juntó sus frentes mientras trataba de calmar su propia respiración.

–Itachi-san, ¿quién hubiera creído que sin duda eres un pervertido?– Itachi miró a Konnan, quien simplemente sonrió, dejando una bolsa sobre el suelo y saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa traviesa.

En verdad las cosas siempre empeoran.

.-.-.

Deidara se encontraba haciendo fila en la caja de pago, listo para comprar sus libros. Sasori, mientras, hojeaba una revista. Al parecer el pelirrojo no ayudaría al rubio a cargar con esas cosas.

–Sasori-senpai, ¿podrías ayudarme con los libros?

–No. – fue la respuesta tajante a Deidara.- y tampoco te ayudaré a pagarlos.

Una vena comenzó a crecer en la frente de Deidara, mientras se debatía en hacer explotar esa tienda o simplemente hacer pedacitos a Sasori.

El titiritero, sintiendo esa aura maligna de su compañero, suspiró, tomó dos libro y, al ver los títulos, miró seriamente a su compañero.

–Deidara, ¿te das cuenta de que los libros son para hacer que Itachi se comporte como esa chica?

–Por supuesto.– Sasori miró a Deidra y le arrojó uno de esos libros a la cara.

–Es decir, ¿te das cuenta de que todos estos libros son para aumentar el autoestima de las chicas?

–Bueno… es que sería más fácil que Hinata se pareciera a Itachi.

–Deidara, creo que no comprendes nuestras necesidades presentes.

Sasori dejó los libros en el suelo, tomó al rubio y lo arrastro de nuevo hasta la guarida. Ésta sería una misión más difícil de lo que creía.

–Sasori-sempai, si no llevamos algo de utilidad, Itachi nos va a golpear.

–Pues piensa en algo. Eso de un libro fue una tontería.–

Deidara miró a Sasori desde el suelo, mientras el Maestro de las Marionetas lo jalaba. —Tal vez nos caiga información del cielo.

–Claro, Deidara. Si ocurre eso, yo te leeré todas las noches.

Como si el universo deseara que Sasori se tragara sus palabras, un libro salió volando desde la ventana de una de las casas cercanas, golpeando fuertemente la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Cuando Sasori estaba dispuesto a ir a matar al desgraciado que lo había golpeado a traición, Deidara se levantó y comenzó a reír.

–¡Mira, Sasori-sempai, un libro!– Sasori estuvo tentado a decir algo como "Vaya, qué inteligente eres, Deidara." Pero al leer el título supo que esa tarde los dioses no estaba a su favor. "Como perder totalmente la autoestimo en diez sencillos pasos." Por Hanabi Hyûga.

Deidara, con estrellitas en los ojos, miró a Sasori, quien sentía escalofríos. Sabía que los días siguientes serían los más oscuros de su vida.

-.-.-

Tobi jugaba con un kunai, rememorando los hechos de los últimos días. Bajo su máscara, una sonrisa siniestra se ocultaba. Tan sumido estaba en sus perversos planes que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Zetsu apareció detrás de él, sólo hasta que el hombre-planta le tocó el hombro, reaccionó.

Lamentablemente su reacción no fue la más inteligente del mundo: el kunai se enterró en su pierna cuando cayó de sus manos.

–Tobi es un buen chico y siente dolor.– al ver que la sangre comenzaba a salir de su herida aguantó un sollozo.– siente dolor y está sangrando.

–Oh, vamos, Tobi. Nadie se muere por una herida así. –Tobi comenzó a tranquilizarse.– a menos, claro, que estés tan mal nutrido que no tengas glóbulos blancos que hagan cicatrizar y te desangres. Si eso pasa, tu piel perderá color y caerás inconsciente. Si nadie te auxilia, simplemente tendrás una muerte triste y patética.

Cuando Zetsu terminó su expliación médica y buscó de nueva cuenta a Tobi, éste ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección a Kakuzu para que le suturara rápidamente, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, luego buscaría a Zetsu para preguntar el porqué lo había interrumpido en su importante meditación.

.-.-.

Konnan miraba a Pain mientras este examinaba unos pergaminos y trataba de ordenar sus propias ideas, después de un suspiro, Pain alzo su mirada y vio a la joven de cabello azul quien se mostraba seria y hasta cierto punto fastidiada.

-¿Y ellos se dieron cuenta de tu presencia?

- Hinata se encontraba Bajo Itachi-sama dormida, mientras que el Uchiha desataba sus bajas pasiones- Pain iro mas seriamente a Konnan y ella sonrió - está bien, ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de nada y pasara un largo tiempo para que se den cuenta de lo que en verdad va a comenzar a ocurrir.

Pain cerró los ojos mientras rogaba internamente que el Uchiha fuera lo que todo mundo creía que era, un "genio", y no solo en el carácter.

Si no se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría su corta vida (porque con su enfermedad nadie esperaba que durara mucho tiempo) seria aun más corta y deprimente.

.-.-.

Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo prometo fielmente terminar la historia antes de que termine el año y actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, le agradezco especialmente a Arashi por ayudarme con la revisión del capítulo y espero les haga gustado, a mi me encanto volver a escribir.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo gracias.


	5. Plan de acción

Plan de acción

Llovía, sin duda, como si el fin del mundo se acercara; como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos. Los relámpagos iluminaba el camino por pocos segundos y las gotas de agua golpeteaban sin compasión.

Los caminantes tontos libraban una lucha campal contra el ente invisible que era el viento, el cual intentaba arrancarles sus capas, para luego mandarlo volar.

Alguien alguna vez escribió que el universo conspira a favor de nuestros propósitos; el propósito de esos dos era llegar a, lo que ellos consideraban, su casa; comer sopa caliente, bañarse (aunque eso podía espera, pues ellos no contaban con calentador de agua) y dormir; sin embargo, en este caso, el universo conspiraba (notoriamente) en contra de esos dos. Sasori ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Deidara se había caído de cara a los charcos enlodados que adornaban su tortuoso camino –las veces que él lo había empujado, no contaban– Por su parte, el titiritero ya sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la humedad; después de todo, él era una marioneta de madera y temía romperse. Claro que ese temor jamás lo exteriorizó, y si alguna vez su voluntad flaqueaba, en definitiva no sería frente a su inepto compañero de misión.

–Ey, Sasori-no-danna, la vez pasada que salí con Tobi, escuché algo asombroso.– Sasori lo miró de mala manera.

–Nada que salga de la boca de ése puede sorprenderme.

Deidara lo miró y saboreó sus palabras antes de decirlas.

–Tobi dijo que tu cuerpo era tan fuerte como el de un árbol.

Sasori sonrió con soberbia.–Dime algo que no sepa.

–Que a los árboles, muy seguido, les caen rayos.

Sasori miró a Deidad con odio puro en sus ojos.

–¿Por qué diablos tengo un compañero tan estúpido? ¿Crees que a mí, el Gran Sasori, le puede caer un rayo? ¿ A mí? ¿Yo, que he...–

En menos de un segundo, Sasori pasó a ser un árbol de navidad recién iluminado. Momentos después cayó, todo chamuscado.

–Tal vez deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, Sasori-no-danna, um.

* * *

II

Kakuzu odiaba hacer guardia. Él prefería seguir en su habitación, buscando manera de reducir gastos. Tal vez debería bajar nuevamente las raciones de arroz o comprar en lugares más baratos... ¡qué va! Lo mejor sería robar la comida, total, ya eran criminales conocidos en todos los países... de pronto, en su mente retumbó la tétrica voz de Pain: "No somos criminales. Sólo somos una organización que hace cosas buenas que parecen malas. Robar comida es malo y parece malo. Eso sí, depende a quién le robes la comida y a quién se la des. Por ejemplo, si le quitas su comida a un gato para dársela a un niño sin dedo pulgar, entonces la sociedad te aplaudirá; pero si por el contrario..."

Kakuzu se llevó la mano izqueirda en forma de pistola a la cien y se suicidó, y aún así siguió escuchando la voz de Pein en su cabecita.

"Además, por todo lo que se nos ha acusado, ¿te imaginas cuando nos atrapen y lean los cargos por los que se nos acusa? ¿Te imaginas lo ridículo que se escuchará "bien, señores y señoritas, dígan el número exacto de aldeanos a los que le robaron la comida"?

Todo con el tonito de "Kakuzu, eres un idiota", pero sin duda Pein le había pintado un cuadro bizarro del cual no quería formar parte porque no deseaba ser atrapado, ni juzgado y, muchos menos, condenado.

A las 8:45 de la noche, Kakuzu decidió irse a dormir, pues, después de todo, quién en su sano juicio saldría con semejante aguacero (lo que Kakuzu perdía de vista es que, justamente, los que no tienen juicio salen con todo y aguacero –se le olvidaba que Deidara y Sasori seguía sin regresar– a hacer cosas poco juiciosas, como asesinar) además, qué ladrón entraría por la puerta, y por último, quién intentaría entrar a la guarida de Akatsuki sin ser invitado, si incluso con todo e invitación algunos se la pensarían más de cinco veces.

Justo cuando se levantó, un relampago iluminó la cueva, mostrando la sombra de un ser de dos cabeza, el cual Kakuzu no pudo identificar. Con voz temblorosa, el Akatsuki en guardia hizo la única pregunta que cruzó su mente.

¿Quién eres?

–Tu peor pesadilla.– la voz se escuchaba ronca y rasposa.

–¿Un gremlin que comió después de las doce de la noche y se mojó?

–Yo soy...–Kakuzu escuchó en su mente un "tu padre"– Deidara.

Deidara, quien llevaba a cuestas a Sasori, vio un relámpago más antes de caer inconsciente luego del golpe que le propinó Kakuzu.

–¡¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?! –gritó Pein, quien salió de su cuarto vistiendo únicamente unos bóxers rosas con ositos y corazoncitos. Sin duda lo habían despertado y tenía la apariencia de haber mordido un limón.

El líder, al ver a sus subordinados en el suelo, se cuestionó muy seriamente si en verdad eran una organización criminal rango S o sólo unos pobres tonto jugando a los niños exploradores en busca de mascotas mitológicas.

...Bueno, eso no importaba.

Pein movió con su pie a Deidara, cerró la puerta y regresó a su cuarto.

* * *

III

Itachi era un genio en aprender nuevas técnicas, pero desde que en su cabeza retumbaba como un mantra "la guerra es mala", había sorteado toda clase de obstáculos para conseguir salvar a su aldea; había dominado jutsus que incluso su padre no se habría atrevido ni a soñar con siquiera ensayarlos. Itachi incluso se las había arreglado para arrancarle una mano a Orochimaru; mano que, según Tobi, le servía al señor Serpiente para rascarse la espalda cuando la comezón lo aquejaba, porque debía ser difícil cambiar de piel para los hombres serpiente, había había concluido Tobi.

Durante toda su vida, Itachi había demostrado su habilidad para superar toda clase de obstáculos, pero ahora se enfrentaba a algo que lo superaba, algo para lo que nadie jamás lo habría preparado, y esta situación lo frustraba...

Verse en el suelo jadeando, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y, ¿cómo decirlo? ... vergüenza, lo hacían desear suicidarse.

El entrenamiento para que Hinata se pareciera a Itachi era inútil. Cuando intentó hacer su técnica de convertirse en cuervos, ésta terminó con su cuerpo transformado en un tierno conejo negro, con grandes ojos tiernos, que sólo invitaba a ser abrazado. Por otra parte, cuando Itachi en el cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a leer el libro que Deidara había traído (libro que, por cierto, parecía recogido de la basura: sus hojas estaban arrugadas y en la portada ya no se apreciaba el nombre del autor), los pasos a seguir eran tan humillantes que no podía creer que Hinata fuera así en su vida cotidiana, y cuando él le preguntó si el libro era fidedigno a su persona, ella susurró un simple "_Es que no me gusta hacerle daño a las demás personas_".

Ahora que Pain se había ofrecido a entrenar a Hinata en el cuerpo de Itachi, el Uchiha pensó que tal vez la chica podría hacer algo bien con su maravilloso cuerpo, pero no, ni así, ni con un cuerpo bien entrenado y preparado para el combate era capaz de hacer algo bien.

Un golpe mental le llegó a Itachi al darse cuenta de que se encontraba tratando a la chica tal y como su padre trataba a Sasuke, por lo que cerró sus ojos, suspiró y se acercó a su cuerpo.

–Tal vez solo debas dedicarte de momento a ayudarnos en la guarida. No es necesario que arriesgues mi cuerpo si yo me estoy haciendo cargo del tuyo.– pero eso no incluía la higiene del mismo.

–Itachi-san.- dirigirse a su cuerpo y llamar a otra persona aún le producía angustia a Hinata

.

–Dicho eso, espero que la comida este lista pronto porque tengo hambre.- Deidara miraba a sus compañeros de equipo mientras Sasori estrenaba con su nuevo cuerpo.

Hinata en el cuerpo de Itachi se levantó, se sacudió un poco y comenzó a caminar a la casa. Se detuvo y cuando iba a voltear a preguntar qué deseaban comer, Itachi le habló.

–Sushi.- ella solo asintió sin voltear y se fue.

Hinata no lo decía, pero era muy difícil caminar con tan poca visibilidad. Ella siempre había gozado de una vista privilegiada, pero ahora que entendía en carne propia eso de "ciego como un topo" era horrible; aunque tal vez debería decir ese dicho "ciego como cierta comadreja". Ante tal idea, Hinata sonrió. Menos mal que Itachi no podía leer su mente.

–Bueno, Itachi, ahora comencemos con tu entrenamiento súper especial. Aunque debas aparentar ser un completo inútil, debes saber pelear con el estilo de los Hyûga.

Itachi se colocó en la característica posición de pelea de los Hyûga, esperando que Deidara se levantara de su lugar, pero eso no pasó. El que se acercó fue Hidan.

–Creíste que te lo pondríamos fácil.– por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo Pain sonrió con verdadera malicia.

Hinata encontró los ingredientes con ayuda de Konan, pero después la dejó sola, no sin antes advertirle que Kisame era algo así como un tipo con genes de pescado y no sería bonito volverlo caníbal ¿o sí?

Hinata se esmeró mucho en la comida. Cuando sirvió la mesa y los demás entraron, pudo darse cuenta de que el entrenamiento había sido muy pesado, pero ella había hecho suficiente comida, así que se podrían dar abasto. Suspiró al ver que su cuerpo solo tenía pequeños raspones, mientras que Hidan tenía un golpe que sin duda tardaría en sanar, principalmente porque había sido realizado con el Puño Suave. El que Itachi pudiera realizar ese tipo de golpes con apenas dos días de entrenamiento no dejaba de maravillarla.

Estaba tan metida en admirar a sus compañeros que no se dio cuenta de que Kisame tomaba sushi de todos los platos servidos en la mesa.

–Hinata-san, esto está delicioso.– Hinata vio con horror como Kisame volvía a tomar otro bocado del plato azul.

–Ki…same-san, esos ro…llos son de ale…ta de ti..bu..rón,– dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras Kisame se ponía aún más azul y perdía el conocimiento.

–La vida de un criminal es dura. ¿Alguna vez alguno de ustedes conoció la historia de Hannibal? Ese caníbal era sin duda…– Nadie escuchaba lo que decía Pain.

Se dedicaron a comer, pero esa calma sólo duró cinco minutos porque el sushi empezó a escasas.

–¡Ey, hijo de puta, deja mi ración! – Las palabras de Hidan hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara.

–Tobi es niño bueno y por eso debe comer más.

–Atrévete a tocar mi ración y te cortaré esa mano.– Sasori peleaba con Deidara.

Hinata miraba a sus acompañantes y suspiró, sintiéndose feliz por alguna extraña razón.

–Gracias por la comida. Estuvo deliciosa. – Sin estar consiente realmente de lo que hacía, Itachi le dio un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos, dejando una pequeña marca rojiza en su cuerpo; se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hinata sonrojada y por un instante, solo por un instante, deseó que Naruto tuviera esa aura de solemnidad que tenía el Uchiha.

* * *

IV

Después de un buen baño, Neji, Kiba, Shino y Naruto se habían encontrado con Sakura en el despacho del Hokage.

–Recibimos un mensaje de Akatsuki. Hinata será intercambiada por cierta cantidad dentro de tres semanas. Necesito que Neji, Kiba y Shino se alisten: irán con un grupo de ANBUs a esa misión. – Naruto estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Tsunade lo miró de mala manera.– ustedes dos irán con Kakashi y Sai en busca de Sasuke. Se le vio muy cerca de aquí. Deben prepararse. La mitad del camino irán juntos los dos equipos, después cada uno cumplirá con su misión.

Naruto se quedó callado cuando comprendió lo que significaba eso: no podría ir por Hinata, su amiga; Sasuke estaría de vuelta muy pronto en Konoha y toda oportunidad con Sakura quedaba desterrada. podía ocurrirle algo peor.

Un extraño ruido de su estomago lo hizo maldecir ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tomar leche caduca?

* * *

V

Sasuke miraba el mapa mientras sus compañeros dormían. La fogata se encontraba aún encendida y su cena intacta.

No había podido comer desde la pesadilla. Tenía el presentimiento de que el destino le había comenzado a jugar una broma sin que él se diera cuenta.

Maldiciendo y más molesto e insoportable que de costumbre, con malos tratos despertó a Karin y él se tiró en el suelo, cerró los ojos ignorando las palabras chillonas de esa pelirroja desquiciada.

El sueño lo abrazó y se descubrió así mismo llegando a la zona del clan Uchiha en Konoha. Abrió la puerta de la casa más próxima y encontró a cuatro niños jugando en el jardín: un niño pelirrojo, una niña idéntica a Hinata, un pequeño muy parecido a Itachi de niño (lo sabía por las fotos que de niño había admirado durante horas) y una niña que era su versión femenina e infantil.

–¡Papa!– gritó su versión infantil y corrió así él.

–¡Tío! – gritaron los demás niños.

–Teme, llegaste más temprano que de costumbre, ¿me extrañabas?– Naruto entró a la estancia y se aproximó a Sasuke.

Por un segundo, Sasuke creyó que ese rubio idiota volvería a besarlo (porque, ¿quién olvidaría que su primer beso se lo dio ese imbécil?)

–Niños, la cena ya esta servida. Sasuke, lávate las manos, y Naruto, ayúdame a colocar otro plato más en la mesa.

–¿Quién te crees para mandarme a…?- Hinata giró lentamente y miró a Sasuke de una manera que lo dejo frio y temeroso.

– Sasuke, por si lo olvidas soy la matriarca de este clan tan disfuncional llamado Uchiha, así que haz lo que te digo si no deseas dormir en el patio.

Sasuke intentó gritar, pero todo se desvaneció. Quería azotarse, maldecirse, cortarse las venas. ¿En qué dimensión tan horrible había caido? ¿Por qué Hinata Hyûga era la líde de su amado clan? ¿Por qué Naruto vivía con ellos?

Cuando abrió los ojos y sintió la respiración de Karin sobre su cara, casi rozando sus labios, supo que si había cosas peores, como el hecho de que esa desquiciada mujer lo intentara besar con el aliento de ajo, cebolla y pescado. Su grito sin duda debió escucharse hasta Konoha.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme, y gracias especiales a Arashi por ayudarme con el capitulo.

espero les haga gustado.

Por cierto si gutan pueden buscarme en facebook como; Taia Himura


End file.
